An undesired accumulation of organisms or organic residues in liquid volumes or on wet surfaces is controlled by a variety of methods, including mechanical treatments, modifying water concentration, applying organic and inorganic biocidal materials, changing temperature, etc. There is perpetual demand for new methods, because known methods are not always applicable, and new situations incessantly appear, as well as new or resistant contaminants. Active chlorine is popular, frequently in the form of hypochlorite alkali solutions. However, alkali solutions are not always desirable. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a method for manufacturing an acidic biocidal composition based on active chlorine.
It is another object of the invention to provide means for achieving very high biocidal effect on the site of need, eventually by combining cheap, safe, and easily available precursor components in a high concentration.
Other objects and advantages of present invention will appear as description proceeds.